girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Categories
I've noted that articles on some subjects seemed to be hard to find in the content tree. For example, Abstractions is under Meta, but some of the subjects under Abstractions are things that are actually in-story. I've created a new category, Culture, and put a few things under it, but this is just a start. --Quadibloc 02:39, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I found Abstractions under Motifs, but I'm not sure why it goes there as opposed to anywhere else. (Abstractions aren't really a subset of motifs, are they? A few might be...) I like the idea of Culture. I believe Arts and Letters should go under that. — m (talk) 18:54, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :: I had a hard time getting the category tree to flow well, and yes - that was one that didn't fit well. I like 'Culture', that sounds like that will work well. Let's keep it neatly pruned, though. -- Corgi 20:37, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Yeah, the whole "Meta > Motifs > Abstractions" structure isn't working. Meta is for things about the wiki, not the comic. Could Motifs go under Culture or is there a better fit somewhere? Outside World should be a top-level category too, not under Meta. (Note I'm not saying this because I expect someone else to do the work. I just wanted everyone on the same page.) — m (talk) 16:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Motifs under Culture sounds good, but we shouldn't have a whole shrubbery of top-level categories either. If Meta is about the wiki (and its world) then Outside World (muttering deleted) fits fine under that. -- Corgi 22:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: I mean Meta is just about the wiki, not the wiki "and everything else in the real world". Meta is just that - meta. Meta-wiki. — m (talk) 23:05, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Mnenyver, I see that you're up to something. You're deleting the "Main Characters" category, which I'm not sure I approve of (although I suspect this is just a part of something you have in mind that will work well, as I do trust your judgement), because it would seem to make the principal characters harder to find. As well, I note that mousing over "Browse Categories", "Top Content", and "Community" doesn't make anything pop up. (So I had to get here through Special Pages/All Pages!) Apparently, you're working on a major revision to the site. --Quadibloc 13:30, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :No, no major revisions. Just deleting an unused (and arguably confusing) category. I did wait for consensus and got it from one other person. No one objected, so I ditched it. :The pop-up menu is working fine for me, by the way. Maybe the page didn't load completely, or there was some sort of server issue that caused a slow response? :— m (talk) 19:54, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe I've just changed something in my browser settings. --Quadibloc 22:18, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :: Aside from which, we have the Main Character page, which serves the purpose. Maybe we can put a link to that on the Index page. :: If a topic is put out there and nobody comments within a reasonable time.... I mean, I've asked for help on stuff months ago and still haven't had a peep of reply on some of it, not even a 'I'm sorry, I can't figure it out either.' How long are people supposed to wait to act on their ideas? :: As to the menu on the side, it's working fine for me as well. Browsers can be finicky things, though. -- Corgi 22:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::: I'm not criticizing Mnenyver for acting. It is my fault for not visiting here often enough. ::: I've checked my browser settings; they are liberal enough to allow JavaScript to work. However, I've had a problem on another site as well. It's possible there is some problem in the defnition of JavaScript leading to some current sites not working with the browser I am using. It does work for me in IE, though. ::: I see there's a nice site index on the front page that she has added. That will be helpful. Basically, I had added the "Culture" category because I wanted the whole menu to work as well as Characters did! To make the site accessible, I'd like as many of the pages that people are likely to visit as possible to be at a low level in the category tree, so that people can find things by browsing, not just by searching. Thus, my problem with what she has done is that it's at cross-purposes with the way I think the wiki ought to be improved. ::: However, I may be concerned about a feature that most people don't use. Other wikis here definitely aren't suited for browsing. --Quadibloc 22:33, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::: You can edit the menu directly, unrelated to the actual category structure. I personally don't want that menu to be as bloated as it was initially, but you can definitely improve it if you feel the need. :::: Related -- I'm tempted to ditch FAQ from that menu. It's already linked on the main page and not often updated or even that critical. :::: — m (talk) 23:05, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: I've just found, from a page in Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Programming_languages ::::: that what you did to the Characters category is standard wiki practice. --Quadibloc 00:11, September 8, 2009 (UTC) : Whatever happenned, the menu on the side is working for me again. --Quadibloc 23:55, 12 July 2009 (UTC)